


Neboť jsem zhřešil

by MaryBarrens



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Character of Faith, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Storytelling
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zpověď jednoho upíra, kterého ničí vlastní svědomí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neboť jsem zhřešil

_Jestli jsem někdy kolísal_  
 _V štěstí, kterés mi štědře dal,_  
 _A jestli těm, s nimiž jsem žil,_  
 _Můj ranní úsměv nepatřil,_  
 _Jestli jsem míjel očí smích_  
 _A jestli nebe, řady knih,_  
 _Letní déšť, jídlo, ranní jas_  
 _Mě neoblomil zas a zas,_  
 _Pak, Pane, bij – a dál, a víc,_  
 _Vzbuď duši mou, jež hyne spíc,_  
 _A jsem-li zatvrzelý snad,_  
 _Pak dřív než budu umírat_  
 _Vlej stud a bolest nad bolest_  
 _V mé srdce, jež tak mrtvé jest._  
 _(Robert Louis Stevenson – Nebeský lékař)_

Za vysokými okny se smrákalo a kostel tonul ve tmě rušené jen několika plamínky svíček, v letitých lavicích nebyl nikdo, jen ve zpovědnici mlčky seděl starý kněz, stříbrné vlasy sčesané dozadu a kontrastující s černým rouchem, a trpělivě čekal na chvíli, kdy některá z jeho oveček neunese tíhu svědomí a přijde mu svěřit své hříchy. 

Najednou bylo téměř posvátné ticho narušeno vrznutím velkých dveří a síní se rozlehly tiché, váhavé kroky, jejichž zvuk se tlumeně odrážel od holých kamenných zdí. Kněz soustředěně sledoval své propletené prsty, i když se vedle něj ozval šramot a slabé povzdechnutí, jak nově příchozí pokleknul na kolena za jemným mřížovím zpovědnice. 

„Odpusť mi, otče, neboť jsem zhřešil.“ 

Knězi se stáhlo hrdlo, když zaslechl mladý mužský hlas. Hlas nádhernější než cokoli, co kdy slyšel, nádhernější než nebeská hudba, a přesto prosycen hlubokou bolestí. Vzhlédl. 

Vzhlédl a oněměl. Muž před ním měl blonďaté vlasy, bledou pleť a neskutečně půvabný obličej. Takhle nějak si vždycky představoval anděly. Tento anděl měl v podivně zlatých očích vepsáno čiré utrpení, přesto však nadále zůstával vtělením čisté krásy. 

Znovu sklopil pohled. „Odpustit ti může jedině Bůh.“ 

Blonďák se hořce usmál. „V tom případě jsem ztracen. Bůh mi nikdy neodpustí,“ prohlásil s neochvějnou jistotou, až starého muže zamrazilo. Po zádech mu přejel ledový plamen a na rukou mu naskočila husí kůže. „Sešel jsem z cesty.“ 

Polkl. „Nerozumím ti, synu.“ 

„Nejsem člověk.“ Skrze bezkrevné rty se prodral bolestný šepot a mužovy dlouhé alabastrově bílé prsty se křečovitě zaťaly do dřeva lemujícího mřížoví, které je oddělovalo, klopil oči, zatímco kněz ho ohromeně pozoroval. Muži se zachvěla ramena. „Neměl bych existovat. Bůh ví, že jsem se pokoušel zabít…“ Jeho hlas odumřel, přestože rty se nadále pohybovaly, příliš rychle, aby vůbec mohly tvořit slova. 

Kněz se nevěřícně díval, když dřevo pod andělovou rukou zasténalo a se zapraštěním – ten zvuk zněl tak hlasitě v tichu, jež mezi nimi panovalo – se poddalo tlaku jeho prstů, které do něj vjely jako do másla a bez námahy bezděčně vylomily kus, pasující dokonale do té bledé dlaně. Zlaté oči sjely k tomu kousku dřeva, měnícímu se v jeho ruce na pouhé třísky, a v překrásné tváři se objevilo překvapení, spolu s odporem. S odporem, který kněz nechápal. 

„Jsem upír, otče,“ zašeptal mladík do ticha kostela. 

Kněz se zajíkl, bez uvažování zamířil rukama k hrudi a mezi prsty pevně stisknul růženec, jež se mu houpal na krku. „Co to povídáš, chlapče? Jak bys mohl být…“ Nedokázal se přimět to vyslovit. A přímo tady, ve svatostánku…

„Nejspíše je dobře, že mi nevěříte,“ zauvažoval muž nahlas. Jeho oči byly zamyšlené a tělo naprosto klidné, nehybné, strnulé. Jen ramena, která byla shrbená, jako by jej něco svazovalo, se mírně pohybovala, jak vtahoval vzduch do plic. 

Neměl by být upír mrtvý?, napadlo ho. Potřeboval by tento muž dýchat, kdyby byl skutečně upírem? 

Nevěděl. Už jen ta myšlenka se mu příčila. Upír. Něco takového prostě nebylo možné. 

Nebo bylo? 

Muž se zhluboka nadechl a dal se do vyprávění. 

„Žil jsem v Londýně, před mnoha lety. Otec byl duchovní. Velice radikální. Rád vedl hony na čarodějnice, vlkodlaky… budiž mu omluvou, že _tehdy_ v magii věřil kdekdo.“ Do sametového hlasu se mu vkradl osten. „Obzvláště v oblibě měl hony na upíry. A já následoval jeho příkladu, když už byl příliš starý, aby to zvládl sám, přestože jsem v čarodějnictví nevěřil. Jenomže jednou jsem na upíry, na _skutečné_ upíry, vážně narazil…“ Přestal mluvit a jeho pohled byl nepřítomný. 

Kněz zamrkal a chvějícím se hlasem se zeptal: „Kdy to bylo?“ 

Blonďák se vytrhl ze zamyšlení a střelil po něm očima. „V šedesátých letech sedmnáctého století. Přibližně. Mně bylo třiadvacet.“ 

Stařec vydechl. Bylo to tak zvláštní, poslouchat tohle, tento příběh. Odporovalo to zdravému rozumu. Ale mladík nevypadal na blázna, bylo v něm něco… to, jak vyrval holou rukou ze stěny zpovědnice kus dřeva, aniž si to uvědomoval, bolest, která vyzařovala z přespříliš zlatých očí, bolest, která vypadala tak velká, že pro ni jediný lidský život nemohl být dostatečně dlouhý. 

Věřil mu. 

„Když jsem se vzbudil a zjistil, že je moje kůže studená jako led a tvrdá jako ocel, že moje srdce nebije, že moje oči září jasnou červení a že mě v hrdle pálí žízeň, kterou může uhasit jen krev, věděl jsem, že sám se sebou nebudu moci žít, pokud někomu ublížím. Byl jsem pevně rozhodnut, že se nestanu netvorem. 

A dařilo se mi to. Nezabíjel jsem. Živil jsem se jenom zvířaty. Byl jsem stregoni benefici, hodný upír… Jenže pak jsem odjel do Ameriky a potkal jeho.“ Po tváři mu přeletěl stín. 

Kněz ho fascinovaně pozoroval, tmavé oči rozšířené, byl jako zhypnotizovaný, uhranutý vyprávěním o světě, který prostě _nemohl_ existovat… Jenže existoval. 

„Umíral. Bylo mu sedmnáct, byl mladý, nádherný a byl na prahu smrti.“ Potřásl hlavou, jakoby od sebe odháněl nějakou nepříjemnou vzpomínku, příliš bolestnou na to, aby si ji ponechal. „Nesnesl jsem pohled na jeho utrpení… A tak jsem udělal to, co jsem nikdy udělat nechtěl, v tu chvíli jsem neviděl jiné řešení…“ Odmlčel se. 

„Zabil jsi ho?“ promluvil kněz tiše. Hrdlo se mu svíralo. Tak tohle je ten hřích, ze kterého se mladík přišel vyzpovídat? Vražda? 

Upír zavrtěl hlavou, dlaněmi si zakrýval obličej. „Ne. Udělal jsem něco horšího, něco, na co jsem neměl právo. _Zachránil_ jsem ho,“ vydechl a kněz se zachvěl. „Zachránil jsem ho před smrtí a vnutil mu život, který sám nenávidím.“ Jeho ruce sklouzly podél těla a odhalily tvář pokřivenou bolestí, smutkem, pro který nebylo přirovnání. „Jsem proto zlý? Nechtěl jsem, aby se ze mě stal upír. Snažil jsem se nebýt zrůdou…“ Ve zlatých očích se objevil lesk a on mluvil rychle, téměř horečně. „Nikoho jsem nezabil, po celých těch dvěstěpadesát let. Dokonce jsem se stal lékařem! Je potom tak špatné, že jsem, osamělý, zachránil umírajícího chlapce a udělal z něj svého druha až do konce věčnosti?“ 

Muž prudce oddechoval a knězi se hlavou honila spousta myšlenek, každá samostatná, a přece navazovaly jedna na druhou. Upír, který se stal lékařem, byl denně ve styku s lidmi, a přesto nikdy nikoho nezabil? Hodný upír, který ukájí svůj hlad po krvi na zvířatech, aby nikomu neubližoval? Upír, který se obává o své místo v nebi, přestože nikdy nezemře? Vždyť i toho chlapce – dalšího upíra – stvořil proto, že druhou možností byla smrt, v pouhých sedmnácti letech…

„Řekněte, otče, může mi _tohle_ někdy Bůh odpustit?“ Hlas se třásl, oči se třpytily a rty byly pootevřené v očekávání odmítnutí. 

Ale co horšího se mu ještě mohlo stát? Co mohlo být horšího než nesmrtelnost, která ho potkala, než věčný život v pochybách, jestli je opravdu ztracený a jediné, co ho ještě čeká, je pekelný žár? 

A kněz se nadechl, jistý si svou odpovědí a věda, že tohoto muže už nikdy více nepotká, že toto setkání navždy zůstane jen mezi ním, upírem a Bohem…

„Je ti odpuštěno, synu.“


End file.
